


What He Wanted

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Jerk!Blaine, M/M, deaf!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine always got what he wanted but this new guy was ignoring him. That wasn’t okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wanted

Blaine got what he wanted. 

All he had to do was give that charming smile and people scrambled to do what he asked. It was how he got solos, money from his parents and boys. 

Like that boy over there.

From the moment Blaine stepped into the coffee shop the boy caught his eye. His hair was swept up elegantly, his skin looked like the smoothest porcelain, and his eyes were the brightest blue Blaine had ever seen.

Mind made up, Blaine walked towards him. He tipped his head up and put a confident smirk on his face before stopping behind him. “Hey there gorgeous.”

Nothing.

It was uncomfortable for a few seconds as Blaine waited for an answer. Was this guy ignoring him? No one ignored him. 

“Playing hard to get honey?” He asked smoothly. 

Nothing.

Blaine felt his shoulders slump a little and scowled. The boy just continued to read his book, head down, and completely ignored him. 

“Hey,” he snapped. Honestly Blaine knew he should just walk away but he was beyond annoyed now. “Jackass, I’m talking to you.”

Nothing.

Blaine’s hand shot out and he grabbed the boy’s arm, making him jump and spin around. The moment his eyes met the boy’s he felt almost weak in the knees. All his anger left and he was struck speechless. 

The boy gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged, motioning to his ears. 

“Oh…you’re deaf?” Blaine felt himself blush. 

The boy stared at his lips and nodded a little before turning around and scribbling something on the napkin. _I’m sorry, were you trying to get my attention?_

Blaine didn’t remember the last time he was so flustered. “It’s…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t bother you.”

The boy shook his head and motioned to the chair next to him. After a moment of hesitation, Blaine sat down and gave him a small smile. The boy scribbled something on the napkin and passed it over. _I’m Kurt._

Blaine picked up the pen and wrote as well. _I’m Blaine. Sorry for being such a jerk._

Kurt laughed, a sweet sound that made Blaine grin goofily. _It’s fine. It happens all the time._

Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck and pushed down his nervousness. _Can I maybe take you out sometime?_

He read the note quickly and his eyebrows quirked up before he nodded, cheeks turning pink. He scribbled down his number and passed it over. 

_I can’t wait._ Blaine wrote quickly and his smile grew wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Popular Warbler!Blaine bumps into Kurt, who has been deaf since birth, at a coffee shop. Blaine thinks Kurt is beautiful and introduces himself, but thinks Kurt is being rude and ignoring him, so he yells and calls him out on it. But then Blaine learns that Kurt is deaf and feels bad. Kurt is a sweetheart about it though, and they exchange phone numbers and promise to meet up again soon.


End file.
